Got it Memorized?
by JoeiMarie
Summary: A short, happy one-shot about Lea and Isa's reunion, after Isa's been unNorted.


"Shut up and take the ice cream." The red-head said as he sat in the grass in front of the Tower with his previously UnNorted friend.

Isa looked at Lea with his mouth hung open in mid-apology, "But, everything that I di-"

"Stop it, or your ice cream's going to melt." Lea cut him off again. He put his hand on the bluenette's shoulder. "It wasn't really you, you were possessed and stuff. There isn't anything for you to apologize for." Emerald eyes stared at the bluenette's sullen form, his eyes staring at the ground.

"I do have one thing to apologize for though." Isa raised his grass green eyes to meet Lea's. Lea noticed that the gold from them had not completely gone, it had left behind small specks of gold dancing in his friend's eyes. And it made him look stunning. "I have to apologize for growing so distant from you. You're my best friend, and I shouldn't have abandoned you the way I did. I was dumb and then I realized I was too late, that- that I had lost my best friend, and- and I realized that I truly had fallen in lov-" Before Isa could finish his sentence, Lea pulled him into a kiss, their ice cream bars completely forgotten, now lying in the grass.

Isa lost himself in his friend's touch, it had been so long since they had been with one another like this. He could hardly remember the last time they had kissed out of love, and not anger. Before things got too far, they heard a certain brunette gushing over them. "Look Riku! They're KISSING!" Lea and Isa broke apart, Isa blushing fiercely while Lea sat crisscrossed calm and collected. "K-I-S- uh…. Oh Yeah! S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARR-" Sora stopped mid-song. "Wait… That isn't possible, right Riku?" Sora asked turning his bright blue eyes toward the silverette.

"Yes it is Sora, it comes out the belly button."

"WHAT?!"

"Of course not!" Riku said lightly slapping the back of Sora's head. Lea laughed at the brunette's antics. Isa stilled looked rather embarrassed, but had regained his composure enough to hide his blush. He looked at Lea as if to ask 'Is he really that dumb?' Lea just laughed and nodded.

"So it doesn't come out the belly button… Good, because you had me worried Riku especially after what we did last nig-" Riku couldn't quite cover the brunette's mouth in time, before that comment slipped out.

Lea was rolling on the grass laughing hysterically, while Isa didn't know which was funnier, what was just said, or all the grass getting caught in Lea's hair. "What DID you do last night huh? Ri~ku?" Lea asked while sitting up from his laughing fit.

Riku opened his mouth, probably preparing some snarky comment, but Sora beat him to it. "We had sex, duh!"

"Sora!" Lea couldn't help it, he was rolling on the ground laughing so hard he was nearly in tears. Isa laughed at the helpless look on Riku's face. Aquamarine eyes stared at the ground as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Let's go back inside Sora, and let these two talk." Riku said taking Sora's arm.

"Sure Riku! That's why you wanna go inside! I think you just wanna hump his brains out again!" Lea said laughing obnoxiously. Isa let out a loud laugh as Riku practically ran inside, his face cherry red. The two laughed for a long while, after the two teens had left. After the laughter died down, Lea looked at their ice cream bars laying in the grass, now half melted and making quite the mess. "AW! What a waste of food!" He said.

"You sound so concerned. Its only ice cream!" Isa said, his gold speckled green eyes dancing with mischief as he made fun of his friend.

"It's a troubling matter!" Lea said standing up to stretch, he was wearing black pants that hugged him in all the right areas, and quite frankly, Isa was enjoying the view. As Lea stretched his arms toward the sky, his green t-shirt raised just enough so that Isa saw the smooth skin underneath. Lea caught Isa staring, "You like what you see?" He said cockily.

"No, I don't want to give your already insanely large ego a boost." Isa said smirking.

Lea bent down to whisper in Isa's ear, "That's not the only thing of mine that's insanely large." Lea wiggled his eyebrows.

"You mean your nose?" Isa shot back. Lea stood up straight quickly, touching his hand to his nose. Isa smiled and stood up. He took Lea's hand in his own and said, "I'm only teasing." He leaned down to give the slightly shorter man a soft kiss on the nose. "You have a cute nose." He whispered looking into Lea's shocking Emerald eyes.

Lea smiled and put his arms around Isa, _his _Isa. Isa returned the gesture, and they just stood there, just like that, foreheads touching. And they looked at each other as if each of their own little worlds completely revolved around one another. And neither of them had fully understood the reality of that until they had almost lost each other for good.

"Lea." Isa said, his speckled eyes never leaving Lea's gaze. "I never got to finish my sentence." The bluenette raised his hand to softly graze the red-head's cheek. "I fell in love with you Lea. I love you from your toes to your face, I love every little quirk about you, and I'll be damned if I let you get away from me again. Got it Memorized?" Isa said tapping his temple just as the red-head does when he uses his catchphrase.

Lea gave his friend the biggest smile he had ever managed. "Isa." Lea said, his voice cracking slightly. "I never thought I would be with you, like this again. I thought… Once I'd seen you, like that, with those eyes… I-It made me realize how much I missed you, and how much it hurt. To tell you the truth Isa, fighting you while you were Norted, if it had come down to your life or mine, I would have laid down my weapon." One tear fell from Lea's left eye. "Isa I love you too, and I'm NEVER letting you get away from me." Lea couldn't resist, he put his finger to his temple and said, "Got it memorized?" Isa chuckled and leaned down to kiss the red-head.

XxXxXxXx

"They look really happy." Kairi said smiling at Sora and Riku, or rather… where they_ had_ been sitting a few seconds ago. Kairi looked toward Riku's room, the door was shut, with a sign on the handle, reading _Do Not Disturb._


End file.
